


Культурное недопонимание

by Justin_Hill



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kíli thought that Tauriel is a woman, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tauriel thought that Kíli is a dwarfgirl, but surprise surprise, holly Molly what was I thinking, male!Tauriel, probably I was drunk when I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки ST7-34 с тура однострочников. Кили/Тау. Внезапно узнать, что Тауриэль мужчина, который принял Кили за девушку. Обоюдный шок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Культурное недопонимание

  
  
Тауриэль была странной. Она не была похожа на гномок, у нее не было бороды или даже усов, и если бы Кили хотел поцеловать ее, ему пришлось бы приподнять голову и потянуться. В отличие от гномок Тауриэль была истинной леди - Кили не слышал от нее ни одного крепкого слова, а то, что она отказалась залезть к нему в штаны (пусть даже и под предлогом обыска) уже вознесло ее до тех самых звезд, которые так нравились прекрасной эльфийке. Она ассоциировалась у Кили с эльфийской магией, лунным светом и чудом. Ее имя ласкало слух, как хорошая медовуха и удивительно шло Тауриэль к лицу. Волос, правда, на лице маловато, но это эльфы, что с них взять. И если дядя Торин смотрел странно и как-то неодобрительно качал головой, то Кили это не смущало. Оно того стоило.   
  
***  
  
Тауриэль никогда не встречал таких странных гномок. На самом деле он вообще никогда не видел гномьих женщин, но первая же из них запала ему в сердце. Дерзкая, но вместе с тем открытая - совершенно не похожая на своего упрямого брата или принципиального Торина. Лесные эльфы не славились тактичность и вежливостью, но при ней Тауриэль проглотил пару крепких выражений, готовых сорваться с языка. Он едва не поддался на провокацию с ее стороны, однако залезть даме под сорочку в первый день знакомства Тауриэль позволить себе не мог, хоть Кили и манила рассказами о таинственных пещерах. И какое красивое имя - Кили, звонкое и яркое, как она сама. Такое имя совершенно не подходило гному, но только не ей. Оно ложилось на Кили идеально, как лунный свет ложился на горную речку. И пусть Леголас и смотрел на него, как на извращенца, разница в росте Тауриэль не смущала. Оно того стоило.  
  
***  
  
Непослушные у обоих пальцы не желали бороться с многочисленными застежками на одежде.   
Мысль о пещерах, которые все обещала показать ему Кили, билась бешеной птицей в голове Тауриэль.   
"Вот сейчас, сейчас произойдет чудо", подумал Кили.   
  
И чудо произошло.  
  
***  
  
\- Мда, - Тауриэль по привычке сдержал рвущееся наружу ругательство.   
  
\- Еб твою мать, - выдал Кили, не став заморачиваться с цензурой. Не иначе как у дядюшки своего поднабрался.  
  
-Во-во, - поддакнул все еще находящийся в шоке Тауриэль, таращась на член в своей руке. Не свой член. Его-то член сейчас находился в ладони Кили, который сжимал пальцы все сильнее. То ли от шока, то ли ненависть к эльфам все-таки взяла свое после не выдержавшей испытания полом влюбленности. Тауриэль сглотнул.  
  
Эльф и гном переглянулись, однако никто из них не спешил насмехаться над другим. Облажались оба. "Но пещеры..." подумал Тауриэль. Он прочистил горло и рискнул.  
  
\- Я думал, что... Если так выглядишь _ты_ , то как тогда выглядят гномьи женщины? - вопрос Тауриэль прозвучал одновременно с килиным "Неужели ваши мужчины так похожи на женщин?"  
  
\- Как неловко получилось-то, - несмело улыбнулся Кили, ослабив хватку пальцев, и Тауриэль облегченно выдохнул.   
  
\- Это точно, - подтвердил Тауриэль, думая, как отступить, чтобы не упасть в грязь лицом. Что теперь делать, он абсолютно не представлял. Да и Леголас засмеет.  
  
\- И бумага пропадет зря... - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил гном.  
  
\- Какая бумага? - недоуменно спросил эльф. Воистину, эти гномы были способны ввести его в заблуждение одной только фразой.  
  
\- С позолотой. Фили уже подготовил приглашения, - увидев непонимающий взгляд, Кили смутился и добавил, - на свадьбу.  
  
Тауриэль задумчиво посмотрел на покрасневшего Кили и прикинул. Возвращаться в Лихолесье не хотелось, где его никто, кроме ржущего Леголаса, не ждал, Трандуил наверняка тоже рассчитывал погулять на свадьбе, а Кили показался вдруг неплохим малым. Выход ему представлялся только один.  
  
\- С позолотой, говоришь? - Тауриэль поймал вздумавшую было соскользнуть теплую ладошку и вернул на свой гордо стоящий член.   
  
\- И с серебряными чернилами, - быстро добавил Кили, сделав на пробу движение рукой. Тауриэль откликнулся стоном и не остался в долгу.  
  
\- Мы не должны позволить им пропасть, - прошептал он и наклонился чтобы поцеловать Кили. Ну и что, что мужик. Зато имя красивое.


End file.
